The typical embodiments of the conventional ohmic resistance position sensors employ a pair of parallel elongated members with high specific ohmic resistance, and a target member moving along the pair of parallel elongated members in a sliding or rolling motion, that establishes an electrical connection between the pair of parallel elongated members, wherein the numerical values of the ohmic resistances of two electric circuits respectively comprising a first portion of the pair of parallel elongated members located on one side of the target member and the target member, and a second portion of the pair of parallel elongated members located on the other side of the target member and the target member, are used to determine the position of the target member independent of the numerical value of the contact resistance arising from the electrical connection established by the target between the pair of parallel elongated members. These types of the ohmic resistance position sensors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,986, 4,730,491, and 4,796,472 issued on inventions made by one of the two coinventors of the present invention. One major set back of the aforementioned types of the ohmic resistance position sensor is that the position sensor cannot be immersed into liquid media or exposed to contaminating environments, as the pair of parallel elongated members with exposed surfaces for electrically conducting contact with the target come in contact with the environments and erodes altering the characteristics of resistivity. The present invention teaches a position sensor, that can be immersed into liquid media or exposed to contaminating environments.